I'll Be Swinging in a Hammock
by subitodolcediva
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are enjoying a sweet summer day in the Anderson backyard. Alone. In a hammock. Cue the fluff and the sexytimes because summer is here!


The summer sun flitted through the leaves of the tall oak trees in the Anderson backyard, shooting rays of light through the shaded area of verdant green grass below. It was that lazy time of day where the heat infuses the air with a shimmery, ethereal quality and even the birds have stilled. Pools are rapidly being emptied for lunch breaks and the sound of children playing outside has all but disappeared in accordance with every five year old's nightmare of an afternoon nap. Needless to say, there was not a soul in sight to bear witness to the blossoming romance of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson that fine Ohio summer day.

They've been together nearly five months and, for the most part, have yet to find fault in each other. It's that special time in a relationship where you recognize faults and imperfections but it just makes you love the other person even more. With that in mind, both boys have a air of absolute comfort as they lay stretched out in a hammock during the hottest part of the day. Two glasses of sweet tea lay off to the side gathering condensation and attracting the occasional honey bee as do a recently discarded copy of Vogue and the newest James Patterson novel. Both page turners found themselves tossed aside in favor of something much more exciting.

Previously both boys were occupying opposite ends of the hammock, reading and just enjoying the companionship. Kurt absently licked his finger and turned a page, peeking up over the top to glance at his boyfriend for a moment. Blaine's eyes darted quickly over the page (It must have been one of those famous Patterson page turning moments, Kurt thought aridly) and his brows were furrowed in concentration.  
>Kurt took in the sight of his boyfriend's attire and appearance, appreciating the little things that one may not even care to notice had they not been observing Blaine astutely for the better part of a year. Blaine's curly hair was free and loose, creating a halo of lush, curly mane around his chiseled jaw. He'd opted out of contacts today and a pair of sleek black frames were perched upon his nose. (If he didn't have a thing for the "librarian look" before Blaine he most certainly did now.) He was wearing a dark green v-neck with just the faintest hint of chest hair nipping out (To kill me, obviously to kill me) of the top and knee length khaki shorts. His rope sandals had been kicked off as soon as they had laid down but Kurt could still see the light indentation the rope had left on his feet. Suddenly Blaine's focused brown eyes were peering back into his own glasz ones. Kurt's eyes quickly darted down but not before catching the bemused expression on Blaine's face.<p>

"Just enjoying the view, precious?" He asked quietly. Kurt pretended to be immersed in his magazine before he felt Blaine's hand wrap around his wrist and tug him down the hammock. Blaine laughed at the indignant noise Kurt made as he pulled him to his side.

"Who's to say I wasn't peeking too?" He asked taking Kurt's summer ensemble in. His hair had some how managed to avoid falling in the heat and was artfully tousled up and away from the crown of his head. Kurt had chosen a plain white collared shirt, actually going so far as to roll the sleeves up to his elbows and unbutton the first two buttons. (Though he had put on more sunscreen in the last two hours than Blaine had worn his entire life) He paired the button up with brown satin shorts. Their uncharacteristically shortness had absolutely been driving Blaine crazy since he arrived. His leather Marc Jacobs sandals sat neatly arranged directly below him (Blaine had literally had to take them off his feet for him, assuring his boyfriend that no harm would come to them on the ground. They were shoes after all and most of their life was supposed to be spent on the ground.)

"What's there to peek at?" Kurt huffed, placing his arms underneath his head and peering at Blaine through heavy lidded eyes.

Blaine tossed aside his book with little reverence and snuggled into the fabric of the hammock, his face inches from Kurt's.

"There is always something worth doing a double take for with you. I love that summer doesn't allow you to dress like a vampire anymore. I can see your skin...lots of your skin." Blaine grinned, his hand traveling downwards to rub a heated path up Kurt's exposed thigh. He made it past the wide band of the short's leg and up a few inches before Kurt wriggled away with a giggle.

"Blaine, it's too hot for that." Kurt pouted. Blaine smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I know, that's why I'm trying to get you out of your pants. It's really too hot for clothing." Blaine nodded. Kurt laughed and settled back into the hammock, closing his eyes.

"I like this...just existing, feeling you close to me. It makes me feel so..." Kurt trailed off, a warm smile curling the sides of his lips. Blaine smiled back, taking his hand and finishing the sentence with a whisper.

"Complete." Kurt hummed in response.

"Do you think we'll always be like this?" Kurt's smile faltered slightly as he asked the question, his thumb rubbing over the back of Blaine's hand in small smooth circle.

"I hope so. I think about us sometimes...like what we talked about." Kurt's eyes opened slightly, his smile wide and open again.

"Like in New York?"

"Yeah, like in New York." Blaine opened his arms and Kurt snuggled into them. Despite the sweltering heat, the need for closeness was so much greater than comfort at this point.

"What are we like...in New York?" Kurt asked, his head tucked into Blaine's chest. Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt's waist and pressed a few soft kisses into his neck before answering.

"I can see us in our first apartment, snuggled up on the couch watching reruns of Grey's Anatomy and eating really bad Chinese. But not like bad-tasting, like really bad for us Chinese." Kurt scoffs at the accusation.

"So you're going to make me fat? I should think not. Can't we at least be eating some somewhat healthy Chinese food, like beef and broccoli?" It's Blaine's turn to scoff.

"Hush, you're ruining the picture. Just close your eyes and picture it for a second, kay?" Kurt nods and lets Blaine's words wash over him.

"I can see us sitting at the breakfast table with our laptops out. I'm finishing a paper for English and your scouting out new pieces online. Our hands are twinned together and we argue over who gets the last blueberry muffin because when we get our own place, you will be baking them on a weekly basis. I can not live without your blueberry muffins, I don't even care that they're low-fat because they're still so good." Kurt laughs, quietly and places his hands over Blaine's.

"Of course, dear." He can fell Blaine press a kiss to the back of his head.

"I see us older too. Maybe a new apartment, a bigger one, even more lavishly decorated than the last, knowing you. We're getting ready to go out somewhere formal, maybe an engagement party for our friends or an office party or something. Whatever it is, we're dressed up nice and it's winter. We get ready to leave and you wrap my scarf around my neck, pulling me in for a kiss as you do so. I deepen the kiss slightly and take your hand. I drag my thumb against the ring finger, my heart swelling with pride as I meet the little circle of metal that rests there." Kurt can feel his heart stop as Blaine continues on.

"I can even see us older than that. The apartment's not that much bigger, but I do notice I have a few gray hairs and you have these adorable crinkles around your eyes when you laugh-"

"Like hell I do." Kurt grumbles. Blaine laughs and kiss his head again.

"Just making sure you're still with me, love. Anyway, I can see us in a small room standing over a crib. I've got my arm around your waist and you're leaning forward into the crib. She's got your eyes-"

"And she's got your smile. But hopefully not your affinity for jumping on things, I don't want to be following her around with band-aids and Neosporin her whole life."

"She has a beautiful voice, light and high and clear...like yours."

"And she's short."

"Hey, that's not a sweet attribute of mine to give her."

"I like bending down to kiss you."

"Alright then, she's short." Kurt opens his eyes and gently moves around until he's facing Blaine. He's fixated with that look, the adoring look that makes his knees week and his heart flutter.

"You...you can see all that?" He whispers. Blaine pressed their noses together and stares deeply into his eyes.

"As long as you'll have me."

"Hmm, I guess I'll keep you. But we're not naming our daughter anything freaky or anything that's a double entendre." Blaine pouts.

"So I guess Leia is out of the question?" Kurt snorts.

"Yes...I like Rebecca. We could call her Becca." Blaine nods.

"That's pretty. I've always liked Natalie or Jennifer...maybe we'll have to have more then one." Kurt giggles.

"Blaine dear, we haven't even had the wedding yet and you're pushing for more babies?" Blaine shrugs.

"Eh, I'm a man who knows what he wants. And we haven't even started on boys names yet. But right now, I really just want you. Come here." Blaine scooted back a bit allowing Kurt to roll over and face him.

"Alright but just for the record I've always been fond of Christopher and-ooohhh." Kurt's voice broke off in an embarrassing squeak as Blaine began hungrily sucking and licking at his neck. He whimpered as he felt Blaine's fingers splay and clench around his hips. Blaine took advantage of Kurt's parted lips and licked his way into his mouth. Kurt could taste the lingering sweetness from the tea, the slight mint of his toothpaste and a lovely, dark taste that was uniquely Blaine. He was so enthralled with curling his own tongue around Blaine's that he barley noticed Blaine was slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

"Blaine...Blaine, we're...we're outside..." Kurt moaned as Blaine dipped his head down and began sucking at the newly exposed flesh below his collarbone.

"No one's outside...my parents are both at work for at least another four hours...and we have that lovely privacy fence, what do you say we put it to good use?" At this point, Blaine had finished unbuttoning Kurt's shirt and was laying hot opened mouth kisses.

"I-I...damn you and your talented mouth, you bastard." Kurt gasped as Blaine dug his hands roughly into his shorts, his nails scraping against his skin in the haste of the motion.

"You don't really think I'm a bastard, you love me and my talented mouth." Blaine laughs and rubs his hands against Kurt's boxers. Kurt cocks an eyebrow.

"True. But I'd love you and your mouth even more if you'd actually use it for something other than talking for once." Kurt griped, crossing his arms. Blaine laughed again and fumbled at his zipper.

"Mmm, I love it when you talk dirty." Kurt gasped as Blaine straddled him and yanked down his shorts and underwear in one swift move. Kurt gasped as his erection was freed and met the warm air.

"But I'd also rather have you making those incredible moaning noises. What do you say baby?" And with that, he sunk in lips over the tip of Kurt's cock.

"OhGodohGodohGodIcan'tbelievewe'redoingthis." Kurt gasped as Blaine wetly licked up his length.

"Less talking, more unintelligible noises of pleasure." Blaine mumbled before trusting his tongue into Kurt's damp slit, earning him just such a noise. "Better." He growled before taking most of Kurt's erection in his waiting mouth. Kurt thrust forward wildly as Blaine allowed, humming slightly around him. After one particularly deep thrust, Blaine released him with a slick popping noise. Kurt whined at the loss, hips rolling forward desperate to find friction.

"Easy, easy. I'll get you there." Blaine cooed placing his hands over Kurt's hip bones and rubbing slow circles. His features softened as he looked over the desperate state Kurt was in. His shirt hung loosely off his limbs and his hair had managed to fall the barest bit, his chestnut waves clinging to his sweating forehead. Blaine bent down and pressed their lips together. "You are so beautiful." He whispered. Kurt's lust filled eyes also softened at his words and he curled a hand around Blaine's neck, pulling him down into a deeper kiss.

"I love you more than words can possibly say." Blaine bent down and kissed him again.

"I feel like when we're apart, I've lost a part of myself." Another kiss, initiated by Kurt.

"Then you'd better never leave my side." Blaine bent down one last time and kissed his forehead, earning a pout from Kurt.

"Hey, as much as I love staring into your eyes and whispering sweet nothings, I have a little problem I need to take care of first." He shrugged and pointed down to his raging erection. Kurt giggled.

"By all means." Blaine quickly slipped down and out of his shorts, pulling a bottle of lube out of the back pocket with a blush.

"I was a boy scout." He answered dumbly before uncapping it and coating his fingers. With a quick kiss to Kurt's cock he slowly pushed a finger past his entrance. Kurt closed his eyes and attempted to regulate his breathing. The sweet stretch he'd become used to in the last few weeks was becoming less and less painful and more and more wonderful. He still marveled over the feeling of fullness as waves of throbbing pleasure washed over him as Blaine began to pick up a steady rhythm.

"I'm going to add a second, gorgeous. You okay?" Kurt nodded, spreading his legs slightly but keeping his eyes closed. He knew the moment he met Blaine's eyes and saw that look he always gave him when they had sex...well, he knew it would be over pretty quickly. Blaine pressed a kiss into his thigh before adding a second finger. Kurt moaned at the contact, biting his lip and hoping it hadn't been too loud. Even if people couldn't see them, he knew they'd still be able to hear the unmistakable sound of sex. He supposed housewives did need something to gossip about over the phone. Maybe they'd think that one of there own had fallen prey to the Puckasaurus or-

"OHGOD, BLAINE!" He hollered, eyes flying open in shock.

"Found it!" Blaine countered, thrusting his tangle of fingers in over Kurt's prostate with gusto.

"BlaineI-I'mnotgonnalast." He manages after a few more thrusts coupled with the intense gaze that holds him in place. Blaine nodded and prepped himself quickly before lining his cock up aagainsturt's entrance. Their eyes met again as Blaine gently pushed in until Kurt's hips were settled against his own. After a moments wait, Kurt whined long and high and Blaine slowly pulled out. Managing to find the middle range between rough and soft, Blaine quickly thrust back in, eliciting a surprising similar moan from both boys.

"You feel so good, baby. You always feel so tight. So fucking perfect...amazing." Blaine murmured lazily thrusting back in with a slight roll of his hips. Kurt took the hand Blaine wasn't using to steady himself on his hip and threaded his fingers through it.

"It's because we're two halves of the same whole, love." He whispered. The heat of the day quickly wore the two boys out and within minutes, they simultaneously reached a climax. Blaine gingerly pulled out and made quick work of adjusting his shorts as well as Kurt's. They both laid back, hands still clamped together, and looked up at the canopy created by the tree tops above them.

"Okay, so check 'hammock sex' off the bucket list." Kurt interrupted the peaceful atmosphere after a few moments of silence. Blaine laughed and brought their joining hands up, kissing Kurt's in earnest.

"Check. What's next, skinny dipping or ice cream sundaes?"

"Hey, we have the whole summer, there's no need to-wait, what exactly is sexual about ice cream sundaes?"

"No bowls and lots of spooning afterwards rather than during."

"...I love summer."


End file.
